


Chapter 13. Hell In Heaven

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chapter 13. Hell In Heaven

  
  


**Devildom:**

Lucifer leaves to find Luke. With Simeon gone, he was the only other Angel in the Devildom. 

He finds Luke praying in his room at Purgatory Hall. Lucifer waits until he is finished before speaking;

“ _ Luke, I need your help…” _

The little Angel yelps, and jumps up.

_ “W-w-what in God's name, Lucifer you scared me half to death!” _

_ “I’m sorry Luke, I didn't mean to startle you, but I really need your help.” _

The Angel looks at him confused, and he immediately starts laughing.  _ “You need MY help? What could you possibly need my help with?” _

_ “I need to see Father.” _

Luke halts his laughter. One look at Lucifer’s face and he knows something’s wrong.  _ “You what? Where is this coming from?” _

_ “I’ll get straight to the point Luke, we might have another Celestial War on our hands, and I need to speak with Father about it.” _

The Angel in front of him starts to panic. What does he mean, another Celestial War?! Luke was one of the youngest Angels, so he wasn’t trained nor prepared for war. Lucifer continues;

_ “I know what i’m asking is impossible, but I at least need to try, and I can’t do it without you Luke, please.” _

  
  
  


_ “How do you suppose I get you there, Lucifer?” _

_ “I can use my magick to disguise myself, for a short period of time, but long enough to find Father.” _

The young Angel thinks about this. It could be possible, if they were careful enough, but what happens if he gets caught? An Angel helping a Demon get into the Celestial Realm? And not just any Demon, but LUCIFER?! Father would punish him for sure, but he also couldn’t just stand by with another possible war happening. 

_ “Ok, I’ll do it… I’ll help you…”  _

He was scared, but now was not the time for that. After all, there comes a day when one must show what they’re really made of, and Luke guessed that today is his day. 

Lucifer bows before Luke and expresses his sincere thanks. He knew he was asking a lot of the Angel, but he couldn’t turn to anyone else. 

_ “So, when do we go?” _

_ “The sooner, the better. We’ll have to go now. My brothers already know the plan.” _

_ “And what exactly is the plan, Lucifer?” _

_ “To ask Father directly, if there is going to be another war.” _

Luke shrugs,  _ “alright. Let’s go.” _

________________________________________

It only took a few seconds to reach the Celestial Realm, Lucifer shielded his eyes from the Heavenly skies. When was the last time he had been in the sunlight? Real sunlight, not one Lord Diavolo fabricated in the Devildom. 

Luke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of sunglasses. He hands them to Lucifer;

_ “I knew you could use them.”  _ he says with a shy smile. 

As he puts on the glasses, he looks around to see where exactly they were. He recognizes one of the grand halls, one for Archangels to discuss Celestial Realm matters, and the like.

Lucifer instantly picks up your scent, and he becomes flustered. “ _ Why... do I smell MC?”  _ He starts to tear up, and looks at Luke.  _ “WHY DO I SMELL MC?!”  _

Luke pauses to see if he can sense you, as well. His head snaps back to Lucifer,  _ “I can smell her, too! Is she here?!” _

_ “I don’t know… I can’t sense her in any other way, except scent...”  _

As Lucifer and Luke look at the direction of your scent, they think of what to do next; find Father, or find you.

____________________________________________

**Celestial Realm Torture Chamber**

_ “Gabriiiieeellll” _ , MC sing-songs the Archangel’s name. You know you’re going to wreck him, and you can’t wait. 

Still sitting on top of him, you slam your hand around his throat. 

_ “Maybe I should do you how Belphegor did me,”  _ you say, looking deep into his eyes.  _ “Or maybe, I’ll be more creative. Tell me Gabriel, after all the torture, purgatory, and the labrynth, what was next? Would I be forgiven? Repent my sins, and God would welcome me back with open arms? That is how it works, isn’t it?” _

Gabriel looks like he’s about to cry, and you knit your eyebrows at this.

_ “Ohhh, no tears please. It’s a waste of good suffering.” _

As a tear does start to form, you lean down to lick it up, squeezing his face so hard you break his jaw. Gabriel lets out a gargled scream, and you quickly cover his mouth.

_ “Oh, did that hurt?”  _ you say with a moan,  _ “I want to make sure it hurts.”  _

  
  


You smile down at him,  _ “This is where our fun really begins.” _

  
  


You harden your wings, and use them to pin his hands through the floor, and Gabriel whimpers. Using your crown of thorns, you smash your head into his face --repeatedly-- not giving him time to cry out. When you raise your head back up after several bashes, both of your faces are completely covered in blood. You lick the blood off your lips seductively, and then check to see if Gabriel is still conscious.  **Barely.**

_ “You’re so fucking weak, Gabriel. I know you had planned worse for me, so before you completely give out on me, let’s take things up a notch.” _

Between your assaults and insults, is Gabriel on the brink of complete collapse. A punch to his nose,  _ “pathetic,”  _ a jab to his ribs,  _ “weak”... _ You reach over to his fingers and break them. Nails ripped off, jaw shattered, ribs broken, and nose crushed and he’s still holding on. 

_ “This is what I like to see, Gabriel.”  _

As you stop to take a breather, you pick up on a familiar aura. You go completely still when you recognize it. 

**_“Lucifer.”_**

_ _________________________________________ _

As Lucifer and Luke debate on what to do now, they feel someone walk up to them.

_ “SIMEON!” _

The familiar face was accompanied by two others.

_ “Luke! What are you doing here? And who is this with y-” _

_ “There’s no time, Simeon! We scensed MC when we arrived, is she here?!” _

Lucifer gives Luke a side glance before looking to Simeon, but the look on his face has the Demon worried.

_ “Luke...MC is here, but...she attacked Michael, and Father took her to Gabriel.” _

This has Lucifer about to reveal his Demon form and blow his cover, and Luke crying in confusion.

Luke didn’t understand why MC would attack Michael, and Lucifer knew all too well the punishment for an offense like that. He also knew what Gabriel was capable of, and now his priority was finding MC. Little did he know what was about to unfold. 

  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
